


Мартовская гроза

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Minor Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran, Phobias, minor F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Никто не знал самый главный секрет страшного графа. Тот секрет, который он хранил ото всех, даже от самых близких друзей…Но не смог уберечь от любопытных глаз зятя.
Kudos: 3





	Мартовская гроза

За окном бушевала непогода. Жёсткие порывы ветра гнули кроны лесных деревьев, волны озера с рёвом налетали на берег и отступали, чтобы тут же вернуться вновь.

Дождь лил как из ведра. Иногда он прерывался всполохами молний и оглушительным раскатами грома.

В общем, погодка была, мягко говоря, хреновая.

Вроде бы день, а темнее, чем ночью…

Дракула лежал на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Его колотило мелкой дрожью.

Никто не знал самый главный секрет страшного графа. Тот секрет, который он хранил ото всех, даже от самых близких друзей…

Но не смог уберечь от любопытных глаз зятя.

* * *

— Слышь, Мэй, — задумчиво произнёс тот, лаская жёнушку несколькими этажами ниже.

— М?

— Твой отец… боится грозы?

Мейвис удивлённо села.

— С чего ты взял?

— Заметил. Он всегда, когда буря разыгрывается, прячется в своей комнате.

— Не знаю, — протянула Мэйвис, выглядывая в окно. — Бедный папочка… Я и не подозревала, что дело в этом! Слушай, Джонни — нам надо его утешить.

— Пф, каким образом?

Вампирша глянула на мужа, как на маленького ребёнка:

— Простым. Просто прийти в его комнату… и утешить.

— Да он нас сразу изгонит!

— Не неси чушь, папа очень любит, когда мы его навещаем!

Джонатан пожал плечами и соскочил с кровати, накидывая на плечи жены свой тёплый халат.

— Ну идём, раз так уверена.

* * *

Дракула привык просыпаться в пустой и холодной кровати. Привык также и к пробуждению в компании Гриффина — тогда, когда строптивый невидимка приносил ему лекарства и желал убедиться, что они попадут по назначению.

Но вот к такому повороту сюжета его никто не готовил…

— С добрым вечером, папочка! — ослепительно улыбнулась Мэйвис, расположившаяся слева от графа.

Вампир улыбнулся дочери и непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда раскат грома прогремел в опасной близости от замка.

Джонатан и Мэйвис переглянулись и синхронно кивнули.

— Па, — начала вампирша, стараясь выбирать слова помягче. — Пап, ты… ты боишься грозы?

Дракула закусил губу и медленно кивнул. А смысл врать, они и так всё видели! Своими собственными глазами…

«Сейчас смеяться будут», — обречённо подумал он.

Однако молодые снова переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, обняли его с обеих сторон, крепко вжав в свои тела. Граф даже дыхание задержал, уж очень приятно было.

Раскат грома снова прогремел где-то невдалеке, но теперь вампир не боялся. Джонатан и Мэйвис гладили его плечи, руки и спину, успокаивая.

Как же хорошо!

— Спи, папа, спи, — тихо прошептала молодая Дракула и поцеловала дремлющего вампира в лоб. — Спи и видь только хорошие сны. Отдыхай. Ты заслужил это.


End file.
